


Sunday Routine

by orphan_account



Series: Akakuro Week 2017 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, fluf retcheh.. so yeah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mari mengintip sedikit kegiatan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya di hari Minggu.





	

Dalam jadwal mingguan yang sudah diatur olehnya, ada sedikit pengecualian khusus yang diterapkannya pada hari Minggu. Jadwal kegiatan hari Minggu Seijuurou lebih lenggang dari biasanya: tidak ada _meeting_ yang membelengu, tugas yang harus dikoreksi, _rush hour_ , dan deringan ponsel. Hari minggu adalah saat dia bisa bersama dengan orang terkasih, melupakan tanggung jawab kendati hanya sehari.

Kala itu waktu menunjukan pukul delapan pagi, terlalu dini bagi Tetsuya untuk bangun tidur tapi Seijuurou sudah bangkit berdiri dari hangatnya kasur, mata menyipit menghadang silau mentari.

Kantuk itu masih memberatkan maniknya, sesusah apapun dia melawan, dan dia mengerling pada pasangan yang terlelap di samping. Ini adalah saat dimana Seijuurou selalu mengaguminya: dua manik biru muda yang masih tersemayam dalam mimpi, surai biru yang masai, dan wajahnya masih bersandar pada dada bidang Seijuurou. Aroma vanila dan anggur sisa semalam masih tercium.

Seijuurou mendesah, meniup telinga sensitif Tetsuya. Dia tersenyum ketika Tetsuya bergerak tidak nyaman.   

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya." Bisiknya, dan Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala perlahan. Kepala perlahan menjauh dengan tidak nyaman, Seijuurou terkikik pelan sembari menyisir surai birunya. Kelopak mata mulai setengah terbuka, manik biru mencari fokus di balik senyum Seijuuurou dan silaunya mentari. Tak ada pertukaran kata dalam momen seperti ini, ketika mata mereka bersirobok dan mulai berkommunikasi melalui gerak tubuh, perhatian yang lahir dari cinta kasih selama bertahun-tahun.

"Pagi, sayangku." Seijuurou meraih jemari kiri Tetsuya, mendekatkan cincin perak bermata rubi itu pada mulutnya lalu bergerak menyusuri pipi dengan ciuman lembut. Desahan riang terdengar perlahan sebelum bibirnya sempat bersentuhan dengan lawan. Tangan Tetsuya meraih pundaknya, menghapus jarak agar kening mereka dapat bersentuhan.

"Pagi, Seijuurou-kun." Balasnya, menghalau kikik agar tidak mengganggu Seijuurou yang masih memberi ciuman disekitar bibirnya. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepala, memberikan kemudahan agar bibir keduanya bersentuh secara lembut, perlahan, dan meriangkan suasana pagi hari.

"Seijuurou-kun, geli." Bisiknya, tak mampu menahan kikik yang ditahan. Seijuurou mundur dengan senyuman, manik merah kembar masih mengangumi sosok di seberang. Dia menjawab dengan dengungan.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tangan mengusap kelopak mata, kebiasan kecilnya untuk menghalang kantuk yang datang kembali.

"Jam sepuluh," angka digital berkedip-kedip di belakang Tetsuya, "ada apa?" Seijuurou berkata sambil mengelus pipi Tetsuya. Butuh tiga puluh detik pas agar informasi itu diproses, karena dia teringat akan coretan memo yang ditulis di kalender, lalu meloncat bangkit menyentuh pundak Seijuurou.

"Astaga Seijuurou-kun kita akan terlambat, geladi bersih akan dimulai setangah jam lagi! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Suara menuntut itu dibalas dengan dengusan geli. "Biarkan saja Tetsuya, toh dari awal aku tidak setuju dengan pemilihan harinya."

Seijuurou tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan tamparan pada lengannya. "Seijuurou-kun kau bodoh, itu hari _pernikahan kita_." Tekannya, biru langit nan lembut berusaha keras melawan lautan rubi.

"Yang _dipilih_ oleh orang tua kita. Aku menyayangi ibumu, tapi kenapa harus terburu-buru?"

Sejak awal Tetsuya tahu keinginan terdalam Seijuurou yang mau melaksanakannya di akhir bulan November, saat Kyoto dipenuhi daun momiji merah, semilir angin yang membuatnya menggigil. Musim favorit keduanya. Tapi orang tua mereka tidak bisa sepaham dengan anaknya. Mereka memutuskan hari pernikahan jatuh di bulan Juli, bulan penuh berkah bagi pasangan muda. Seijuurou tidak pernah paham mengapa mitos dan steriotip mampu mempengaruhi nalar orang tua.

"Ayolah Seijuurou-kun, jangan manja." katanya, ada rasa geli saat menghadapi sisi ini. Selalu, "Meraka melalukan ini untuk kemaslahatan kita, terlebih ayahmu. Ingat?"

Seijuurou tidak mau membahas perubahan drastis sikap ayahnya ketika ibu Tetsuya berani mendampratnya pada malam pertemuan itu, "Aku tetap tidak akan setuju, Tetsuya. Bagaimanapun itu."

"Ini untuk masa depan kita. Apa kautidak ingin segera mengubah status kita?"

Bohong jika Seijuurou atau Tetsuya mau menyangkal. Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk meraih mimpi terdalam mereka, kendati harus melewati rintangan dan mencicipi asam garam kehidupan. Angan-angan yang menjadi buah bibir dari SMP, walau kerap terkikis oleh masa-masa kritis. Cincin perak akan berganti menjadi emas, marga akan menjadi Akashi, dan mereka akan telepas dari belengu tanggung jawab orang tua.    

"Tentu saja aku ingin, Tetsuya."

"Kalau begitu ayo. Tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama kok," tangan saling berkaitan. Tetsuya yang pertama bangkit menarik Seijuurou menjauh dari kasur, "karena kita akan mandi bersama."

Ada pikiran nakal terlintas ketika kalimat itu terngiang, senyum usil tersembunyi saat Seijuurou memeluk tunangannya. Dia berbisik di belakang telinga Tetsuya, "Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kita melakukan _pemanasan_ selama setengah jam?" 

Terlambat bagi Tetsuya untuk mengelak, tangan Seijuurou sudah mengangkat lutut dan punggungnya. Dia tergagap dengan rona merah yang kental, "Tu-tunggu Seijuurou-kun, aku tidak—kemarin sore kita sudah—"

Tapi alasan itu mati termakan oleh ciuman Seijuurou; lembut, memabukan, dan selalu menjadi kelemahannya.

"Tidak boleh membantah Tetsuya, karena aku calon suamimu." Tetsuya diam menurut saat mereka memasuki kamar mandi, meski harus menghadapi rentetan kemarahan kedua orang tuanya nanti.

**Author's Note:**

> "Omong-omong Seijuurou-kun, kau tidak sengaja tidak membangunkanku tadi pagi 'kan?"
> 
> "Anggap saja begitu. Karena, bagiku, susah _mengubah_ kebiasan buruk."  
>  Untuk kali ini saja Tetsuya meladeni bualan calon suaminya.


End file.
